The present disclosure generally relates to displaying content to a user of an artificial reality system, and more specifically relates to foveated rendering in the artificial reality system using a display assembly based on a dynamic liquid crystal array.
Various artificial reality systems often perform foveated rendering before presenting content to a user. Based on information related to a position and orientation of a user's eye in an eye box (i.e., eye gaze), a higher resolution can be applied in a specific region of an electronic display that corresponds to the user's eye gaze (i.e., a foveal region of the user's eye), and a lower resolution can be used in other regions of the electronic display. The resolution of image light emitted from the electronic display can be reduced in non-foveal regions of the electronic display either gradually or in a step-wise fashion, e.g., by over an order of magnitude per each step. In this manner, by implementing foveated rendering, substantial savings in power consumption and computing cycles can be achieved when presenting content on the rendered electronic display, while thriving not to compromise user's visual experience. However, foveated rendering of content presented on the electronic display of the artificial reality system can often lead to unsatisfactory visual experience. This can be, for example, due to the fact that the foveated rendering applied in artificial reality systems is not fast enough to accurately track changes in the user's eye gaze.